Twilight Sparkle
"Battles are won by well-trained, well-equipped, disciplined soldiers. Wars are won by talented individuals." Childhood Twilight Sparkle was a truly incredible filly. After she was born, Twilight could carry on an intelligent conversation at the age of four. In her mother's diary, there is a descriptive dialogue of a conversation Twilight had with her parents, using rather sophisticated vocabulary, in which Twilight happily explains why she is interested in learning more about the world, life, and literally everything she can. She skipped three grades in elementary, and instead of going to middle-school, her parents paid to have her take a test to be admitted to Celestia's special school for very talented foals. She more than passed the test. Much to Twilight's (and her parents') joy, Celestia herself became Twilight's sole teacher. Over a period of several years, Twilight was more than qualified for several different degrees from Equestria's colleges - she would only have to present a letter of reccomendation from Celestia then take the appropriate tests. She has done this for a master-level english degree, a communication degree, a magical science degree, a history degree, an astonomy degree, a music degree (though she's not particularily talented at any instrument, she definitely knows what is good music, as far as technicality, and what isn't.) and an education degree. Again, she recieved all of these degrees simply by taking the qualifying tests and peresenting the appropriate information in front of an official college board. Sometimes, she would even present, and prove, a thesis on the given subject. Throughout her childhood, she made a few friends, but not many. They were never too close, either, because Twilight rarely had time around her (voluntary) studies. Adult Life By the time Twilight was eighteen, anyone who would called her a genius was right. She truly enjoys teaching and lecturing others. Perhaps a little too much. However, she had never applied herself or her knowledge to any sort of occupation or career yet. She was considering accepting graduation from Celestia, who continues to tell Twilight that she is is better educated than most of her own government officials, but was interrupted by the current war. She is still young, with her entire life ahead of her. Assuming she survives the war, and assuming the good conquer the evil, she will most likely take a position with Celestia's administration. Or maybe something else. We'll see. She moved to Ponyville when she was twenty, where she met her five best friends, with all five of whom she shared a connection. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie all got their cutie marks within five minutes of each other - right after Rainbow's first Sonic Rainboom. Time and time over, Twilight and her friends have saved something in one way or another. Shortly after The Siege of Cloudsdale was dispelled, she enjoyed a romance with Rarity. After several days of one life-threatening situation after another, Rarity and Twilight became engaged then got married in Canterlot shortly after their parents arrived. Queen Celestia performed the ceremony. They got married rather quickly after starting their relationship, though they had known each other for a very long time. The same applies to Pinkie and Rainbow. Army Service Twilight Sparkle and her friends have saved Equestria from many different situations, enemies, and dangers. In the most recent major incident, Twilight Sparkle exposed Chrysalis, who was posing as Mi Amore Cadance when the real Cadance was about to be married to Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. After Celestia lost a duel to Chrysalis, Twilight Sparkle and the other element-bearers managed to reach the lockup where the actual elements were held and used them to suppress Chrysalis in direct combat in order to allow Mi Amore Cadenza to free Shining Armor from Chrysalis's control (Contrary to the show). Chrysalis, even with six Elements stacked against her, managed to hold her own with the power she had gathered from Shining Armor and Cadance. Because she could not duel Twilight and her friends and ''prevent Shining Armor's shield from expelling the changelings, she was defeated. Twilight almost single-handedly ended The Siege of Cloudsdale by obliterating the enemy using the six elements she and her friends already represented. Twilight sparkle currently leads the hunt for the rest of the elements in order to defeat Death while the inhabitants of the world buy Twilight and her friends time with their lives. She was named a Colonel by Celestia and leads her friends in the hunt for the rest of the Elements. '"There is no great genius without some touch of madness.'"'' Artist Credit Page Category:Equestrian Category:Mane Six Category:Element